graal_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Revontheus(Rusix)
THE START AND ORIGIN Their joined GraalClassic around March of 2011, Being a solo player Rusix as he was called, Spent much time getting into fights with different people in hopes of getting stronger, GOLDEN KNIGHTS Rusix was recruited into the 7th faction of Golden Knights, Also known as Divine Knights, The Golden Knights was a large guild that consisted of 10 factions, Golden Knights 1 through 10. At this time, Rusix was a poor fighter and relied primarily on his tactics and abilities outside of using a sword to win. Rusix did however possess great Bow skills, And used bombs in very unique ways that gave drastic upper hands, Rusix was well known as the explosive arrow, As Rusix found various and clever ways to always tear his enemies apart with explosive arrows. Rusix only resorted to spar on last resort as he knew he was not trained well enough to handle many situations. MISSION: FIRE EXTINGUISH Axe the leader of the 7th faction of Golden Knights messaged Rusix about a urgent matter. Axe said to Rusix at his guild house, " There is a small group of unidentified people threatening to bring down Golden Knights, I am going to assign you and a small group of people to handle these two people" Rusix accepted the mission, And Rusix,Gray and 4 others setup to fight two people by the name of Fire and Shade. The battle was to be a classic war, You die and you stay down. Rusix got his men and Gray at fires Guild house, From there Shade arrived mocking the Golden Knights and calling them disgraceful and pathetic. Rusix and his men lined up at the other side of the water, Feeling this would be a easy fight Rusix felt prepared for what was in store. Fire left and told Shade he can deal with us, And she will handle another Golden Knights faction. While Rusix and his men attacked Shade, They was caught off guard, Shade surprisingly showed to be much harder for them to beat them as expected. shade easily beat 4 of the Golden Knight members and only took one hit, Remaining at 2.5 health, Gray and Rusix quickly realized Shade was not going to be easy and formed a plan, Gray to attack with swords while Rusix snuck in a explosive arrow hit, It worked at the start, Knocking Shade down to 1.5, But also killed Gray in the process. Rusix being left at 1.0, Shade 1.5 Rusix decided to avoid sword combat at all cost, As he was too low health and was horrible at spar, He couldn't handle it. Rusix luckily landed a hit on Shade by hitting him with a bush, And caused Shade to chase him around the Guild house. Shade was able to catch up and hit Rusix, Both are now at 0.5, The next person to land a hit wins, Rusix had a plan, To plant a bomb behind a tree as Shade was chasing him, And after a 2 minute chase, He planted the bomb and shade ran I to it. Victory for Rusix Fire returned, Amazed by how Shade lost, Said she already beat faction 5, Rusix didn't believe her, But found out by the leader of faction 5 she defeated them single handedly. Fire offered Rusix a opportunity, To join Fire and become her apprentice. Rusix feeling dazed and inspired by how strong Shade was, Accepted her offer, And became 1 of 4 of her new students that day. And became a member of a guild, Named Rainspear LIFE AFTER TRAINING Rusix, After training was still a member of Rainspear under Fires command, followed the customs of Rainspear, the customs was *Always wear the Rainspear Cloak, Which you also can wear a gray hood with it as Rainspears uniform. *Always travel with your partner on missions Rusix and Kiyan was partners. Kiyan however one day tried to overthrow Fire, And led to civil war among Rainspear as members sided with Kiyan, And some with Fire, Rusix decided to side with Fire and fought against Kiyan and others, The end result was the disband of Rainspear. Since then Kiyan has never been seen since. JOINING MISHIMA ZAIBATSU '' Rusix one day, Returning to York town to the summer house. Came across a person named Oreo holding a Scarf iin the air saying "IM ININVINCBLE!!" Rusix smiled at this, and got out his Scarf and also said I AM ALSO INVINCIBLE!, Oreo and Rusix became good friends, Oreo, Now known as Skaarf was a energetic and fun person to be around. Skaarf later recruited Rusix after Rusix helped him beat Sasuke and Sakura who was attacking him. Rusix became brothers with Skaarf,Raizo, And Lucifer, And always hanged out at Fox's Mansion. And got into many fights, Like with the Rose family. ''RUSIX JOINS SEHZAN (being continued)